Sajin Komamura
Sajin Komamura (狛村 左陣, Komamura Sajin) is the captain of the 7th Division. His lieutenant is Tetsuzaemon Iba. Appearance Komamura is an unusual character in the series due to the fact that he is an anthropomorphic canine. Initially, he has been very self-conscious about his appearance and wears gloves with bracers, combined with a helmet, to conceal his entire body. However, he later gains enough confidence to go without his helmet after Kaname Tōsen's betrayal against Soul Society, along with Former Captains Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru. He is the tallest captain of the Gotei 13. In a Colourful Bleach chapter, Komamura told Yachiru Kusajishi (who calls him Doggie) that he is a wolf, not a dog. His fur is light-brown in color, which matches the color of his gloves. He also wears shoulder pads on top of his haori and large plated boots rather than sandals. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he starts wearing a high collar, having a similar build to his shoulder pads, the top of which is visible in his uniform. Personality In contrast to his physical stature, Komamura has a heart of gold, as well as being a loyal and grateful subordinate to Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, to whom he owes great gratitude for overriding the rules of Gotei 13 and taking him in; so grateful that he would even die for him. Komamura is also a serious man, deeply scarred by the times when he was spurned by Soul Society for his appearance. Like fellow Captains Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Retsu Unohana, he isn't tough or cruel to his squad, preferring to lead with them impartiality. An omake shows Komamura being pleased with the gift of a dog brush from the human world, as he finds brushes in Seireitei ineffective at brushing his fur. In addition, Iba imagines that Komamura will possibly use a dog Gigai if he were to go undercover in the Human World. He also likes dogs (which is obviously not surprising), especially ones of mixed breed, and even keeps one, whose name is 'Goro', in his squad's quarters; During his free time, he takes Goro for strolls. In a Shinigami golden segment, it's revealed that he likes the Human World's puppy shows. Complimenting his appearance, his favorite food is meat but dislikes carrots, supposedly because his father once told him that carrots were "not for their kind." The betrayal and subsequent departure of his close friend, Kaname Tōsen, may have adversely affected his self-confidence and view of himself, since Tōsen was the first person to have accepted him for who he is (and not what he is). This adverse effect is shown when he describes himself to Choe Neng Poww as "a meager worm" (he may have been speaking in sarcasm, however, as Poww previously referred to him and his opponents as "worms"). Despite being a gentle person, he is cold, ruthless, and calculating when fighting. Once he is done fighting, however, he reverts back to his gentle, giant self. History One day, while sitting on a grassy area, Komamura was sensed by Tōsen, who didn't know where he was (due to his blindness). It was only when Komamura spoke that he realized he had talked in the wrong direction. Complimenting Komamura’s ability to hide his presence very well, Tōsen noted that he had never been able to not feel someone’s presence before, even though his eyes cannot see. Komamura was highly touched, for this was the first time that he wasn't looked upon as an outcast.3 Although it is currently unknown where Komamura originated, Yamamoto gave him the opportunity to join the Gotei 13 even though he wasn't Human. Komamura met Tōsen again during their time in the Gotei 13, and Aizen was introduced to Komamura through Tōsen. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Komamura is a master at swordsmanship and is more than capable of holding his own against even the likes of Kenpachi, who is arguably one of the most well-versed in swordsmanship as well as one of the greatest physical combatants in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 139 & 145 Immense Strength: Due to his large stature, Komamura has unbelievable physical strength. He was able to throw the Resurrección form of the giant Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, who was close to if not the same size as the giant his Zanpakutō produces, and did so with apparent ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 10-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 327, page 6-9 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not relying on the most advanced forms of unarmed combat, Komamura's shown skill at brawling hand-to-hand fighting using his phenomenal strength with great skill. This form of combat is what he excels in when not engaging in swordsmanship. Immense Durability: Komamura has been shown to be capable of taking considerable amounts of damage and still continue on despite the severity of his injuries, as shown when he refused medical treatment after being hit by Aizen's level 90 Kidō spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 179, page 3 He was also utterly unfazed from being punched across a great distance through parts of a city.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 220 He is durable enough to survive having his chest caved in and still continue to fight with no discernible handicap.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 12-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 388, page 18-20 Even after having his left hand severed by Aizen, he immediately counter-attacked, seeming to completely ignore the wound. "Bleach" manga; Chapter 390, pages 11-17 Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. Immense Spiritual Power: As a Captain, Komamura possesses a great amount of spiritual energy. When Komamura releases his spiritual energy, it has the same magnitude of his enormous strength, and has the tendency to destroy the area around him, such as the ground directly beneath him.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 11 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual presence because, due the nature of his appearance, he does it quite frequently out of what he feels is a necessity to hide from others.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 2 He has shown an ability to use his spiritual pressure as a weapon as he capable of blasting back most normal enemies with a simple palm thrust, without physically touching them, as seen when he had incapacitated several unseated Shinigami soldiers who were controlled by the Bount Mabashi.Bleach anime, Episode 100 Flash Steps: Komamura is highly proficient in flash steps with at least the average speed of a captain-level Shinigami. Zanpakutō Tenken (天譴, "Heavenly Punishment"): It takes the form of a normal katana. The cross-guard is a rectangle decorated with a pattern of vertical lines with the long sides pinched in towards the middle. The overall appearance is similar to a squared-off hourglass. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is unknown. Tenken maintains its form as a regular katana. :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Tenken creates various body parts of a fearsome armored giant to copy whatever body part Komamura moves; for example, should Komamura swing his sword, a gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appears and does the same thing. The body's gigantic parts generated by the Initial Release possess strength and attacking power proportionate to their size (though not as great as it could be due to not having a full body), making Komamura's Zanpakutō quite powerful.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 12 *'Bankai': Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (黒縄天譴明王, Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment): Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō maintains its form as a regular katana. While in use, Komamura and his katana maintain a glow of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 149, page 1-4 :Bankai Special Ability: His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far proportionally greater than that of Komamura due to its size.Bleach manga; Chapter 148, page 17-19 It is strong enough to take an Arrancar's point-blank Cero without being damaged, and could easily smother him with its bare hands.Bleach anime; Episode 220 His Bankai has a critical weakness however. If the giant is harmed in any way, the wounds are reflected onto Komamura, essentially making it a bigger target to a strong enough opponent. According to Tōsen, Komamura's Bankai has such an immense destructive power that Komamura has never thought about not being able to defeat an opponent in one attack, much less them making a counter-attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 385, page 10-11 References Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Captain Category:Seventh Division